Heart of Ice
by Rue5
Summary: Reiko is a forest spirit who wants revenge, she joins the Inu-gang and find love along the way with none other than Sesshomaru! 1st fic be gentle


Disclaimer: The sad and painful truth…. I do not own InuYasha. ;_; 

A/N: In this story Forest Spirits are similar to Demons. They only have one attack (like Sesshy's poison claws), but they control the forest…duh. Anywho on with the show.

Chapter one

He clasped her tightly to his chest as he dashed through the forest. The only sound Reiko could her was the pounding of her heart. The landscape was changing; the trees began to thin, letting the moon peek through the leaves. She knew where he was taking her, the Bone-eaters well. The demon that sought Reiko was still following them; swiftly he picked up his pace. His only concern was to get her to safety, to put her out of reach. Within minutes they arrived at the clearing the well resided in. Reiko felt his grip on her lesson. The well grew bigger as the approached it. It was the same Well her Aunt and Uncle escaped death through. Panic flickered inside Reiko; if she went through she might not be able to come back! Blue light engulfed them as they leapt in, sealing her fate. Climbing out of the well she noticed that it was not in the same clearing, there was a roof over it.

"Father?" Reiko's voice wavered. He gave no reply as he quickly left the hut. Looking around she realized they were no longer in the same world. There was bright lights illuminating a house, not a glow fire gave off. Reiko was let no time to dwell on this as her father took flight again. He ran past the God tree, to a house on the other side of the waning forest. The door slid open and standing before her was her Uncle. 

"Shinki, why are you here?" Panic was showing on his face. His eyes drifted down to see his niece wounded. Blood was seeping from a slash on her thigh.

"Brother, I must ask a favor of you and your wife. Take my daughter. Raise her here, do not let her go back." Shinki's brother nodded; his curiosity was beating at him.

"Father." Reiko balled her fist in his outer shirt. "Please don't leave me here." Tears began to stream down her face. Her father was all she had left, her mother had died when she was little, and now she was loosing her father. Immense grief swelled inside Reiko.

"I'm sorry, I have no choice. I will not let that demon get you." He gave his only daughter to his brother and made his way back to the well, cursing the name of Naraku. He would give his life to spare his daughters.

~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~50 Years later*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~~*~~

Reiko lazily rested on a branch high in the tree close the house the held the well inside. In her many years she had not been able to use the well to return home. Many nights Reiko would spend hours leaping in and out of the well; hoping the blue light would take her home. Yet a girl from the shrine could go back and forth as she pleased. Reiko could not mask her jealously. She had made a point to befriend this girl, at first it was to use her to get to the well; but the girl, Kagome, had grown on Reiko. 

A breeze rustled by brushing a few strands of honey brown hair across her youthful face. One benefit to being a forest spirit was she aged like a demon. The thought of home made her heart ache. The forests in this time were few. Humans were cutting them down left and right to make way for innovation. Brushing her hand over a limb of the tree she made flowers bloom. There was screaming coming from the well's hut when Kagome came storming out. Reiko hopped down from her perch and approached her friend.

"Oi, Kagome are you okay?" Reiko asked tilting her head. Kagome looked at her then forced a smile. 

"Yeah, sure!" Kagome's face fell when a male voice behind her yelled her name. Reiko watched as a small blush crept into Kagome's features.

"You got a boy in that well house Kag?" Reiko questioned walking towards the hut, her green eyes light up with mischief. Kagome sprinted ahead of the Reiko, throwing herself in front of the door. 

"No! It was just the wind. Yeah the wind." Silently Kagome prayed InuYasha would have the brains to leave. The door slammed open displaying a Hanyou. His ears twitched and his eyes narrowed as he looked at Reiko. He could tell she was demon.

"Who the hell are you?" He growled. His hand going for his sword.

"I can explain everything." Holding her hands up, Kagome told both her friends. 


End file.
